


A Valuable Lesson

by Tethered_Angel



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bondage, Non-Consensual Bondage, Predicament Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tethered_Angel/pseuds/Tethered_Angel
Summary: When the arguments between the two eldest royal sisters begin to get out of hand, only Niles dares to step in and teach them a valuable lesson.





	A Valuable Lesson

The wind whipped Hinoka’s scarlet hair into a frenzy as she banked her loyal pegasus around a large cloud bank. She glared at her companion. The Nohrian princess, Camilla, was pacing her on her own winged mound. Hinoka frowned. Not only had she managed to coax her brute of a wyvern to follow Hinoka’s maneuver perfectly, she had done so without messing up a single strand of her immaculately coiffed lavender hair. 

Damn Nohrians. 

“Darling, do you see that?” Camilla had to shout to be heard over the howling wind. Hinoka followed her pointing finger to a thin trail of smoke lazily rising from a stand of trees. That was suspicious, as deep in the mountains as they were. 

“Alright, I see it!” Hinoka shouted back. “Note the location, we need to let Corrin know as soon as possible!”

Camilla looked at her patronizingly. “Nonsense! We are more than capable of handling a few bandits! No need to worry my dear brother about it!”

“He’s my brother! And I think he would want to know!”

Camilla rolled her eyes. “Such cowardice! I see now why you never managed to take him back! I’ll handle this myself, go back to camp!” Brandishing her axe, she kicked her mount’s flanks, urging it to dive towards the camp.

“You Nohrian dastard! I’ll show you who’s a coward!” Gripping her own weapon, Hinkoa spurred her pegasus into a tight turn, following right on Camilla’s tail. They were over the camp in seconds, each woman holding their dives for far longer than was safe. They touched down within moments of each other, leaping off their mounts in unison and whirling towards the silhouettes in front of the fire.

“Surrender, scum!” Camilla shouted, the firelight flashing off the glistening surface of her axe. Hinoka held her lance at the ready, expecting a fight. Nothing happened. The shadowy figures did not even move. The entire clearing was draped in an eerie silence. Cautiously Hinoka crept forward, prodding one of the figures with the flat of her lance. It fell to the ground, limp. 

“Puppets?” Hinoka said in confusion. She glanced back at Camilla. “What are these-” She froze. Camilla was lying sprawled out on the ground, as if she had dropped dead on the spot. Hearing a noise, Hinoka whirled, weapon at the ready, but it was too late. A wave of green light washed over her, chilling her to the bone. She fought to keep her balance but it was futile. Her muscles refused to move and she fell to the ground. 

She could hear the crunch of heavy footsteps behind her. She listened carefully, trying desperately to understand what was happening. Her vision blurred, and then darkened as her eyelids slid closed of their own accord. She heard the footsteps approaching, ever closer, and then felt a cold touch on her shoulder. She tried one last time to see her captor’s face before the darkness took her.

==O==

Consciousness returned to Hinoka slowly, bringing with it several strange sensations. A chill ran over her body as she was caressed by a cool draft. She was lying on a rough wooden surface, a heavy table of some sort. The sensations were intense, unobstructed, as if…

Hinoka jolted back to full consciousness at the realization that she was completely naked. She tried to cover herself in a panic, only to realize that she could not move her arms. Thick, heavy leather straps on her wrists and elbows held her limbs fast, and another strap across her chest and shoulders served to fully immobilize her upper body. A final strap covered her eyes, blinding her and locking her head firmly to the table.

Her legs were hanging limply off the end of the table. Kicking weakly, Hinoka discovered that her ankles were also bound, held slightly apart by a foot long spreader bar. She blushed heavily as she realized just how exposed the position left her. 

Camilla, too, had begun to stir. The first thing she noticed was the pain in her chest. The second was the cold. Like Hinoka, she had also been completely stripped, her full, curved body fully on display for whoever cared to look. She was bound in a standing position, her arms held fast above her head. A few tentative pulls revealed the source of her chest pain. Her breasts had been bound in a tight rope harness, and apparently the lead to her wrist bindings had been fastened to it via pulley. Like Hinoka, her legs had been bound with a short spreader bar, but the ropes on her wrists and harness gave her just enough slack that she could stand flat on her feet.

A thick black cloth had been wrapped around her head, over her eyes. Hearing movement, she opened her mouth to demand answers, but a tight pressure on the back of her throat prevented her from speaking.

The girls were tempted to panic, but years of personal training, coupled with no small amount of combat experience, allowed them to keep their heads. They were in a tight situation to be sure. Held in strict, humiliating bondage, blinded, in some unknown location, captured by forces unknown, any number of terrible fates might have awaited them. The sound of boots on gravel drew their attention.

“Hello ladies!” Said an all too familiar voice. Camilla recognized her brother’s retainer immediately. _Niles, you dastard!_

Hinoka’s ears perked as well. It took her a little longer than Camilla, but she would recognize that arrogant, smarmy voice anywhere. Her fear was replaced with rage. How dare that perverted little worm lay his hands on her!

Niles clapped as he watched their dawning realization. “Oh, isn’t this just a delicious situation? Two fit, beautiful ladies such as yourselves, bound and at my mercy.” He shuddered. “Royals no less! Tell me, how does it feel to be so powerless, stripped and humiliated in this little cave?” He chuckled when he obviously received no response.

“Well, as interesting as it would be, I did not bring the two of you here for my own pleasure. Selfless of me, I know. No, I brought you here for the sake of your dear brother, Corrin.”

Confusion flashed in the girls’ minds. _What business could my darling brother possibly have with this cruel man?_ Camilla wondered.

Hinoka jerked against her bindings. She did not know Niles near as well as Camilla did, but hearing such a disgusting pervert talk about her little brother filled her with rage. She felt the table shift slightly as Niles sat on the edge. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt something land on her tight stomach. Hairs tickled her exposed flesh, and something heavy was pressing into her gut. _Is, is this dastard using me for a PILLOW!?_ She thrashed furiously, but Nile’s head didn’t budge.

“Oh, this is such a shame,” Niles said. “It would be so much more satisfying to hear you yelling at me, to make you curse and cry. Hmm, I get all tingly just thinking about it.” He sighed. “But, I get the feeling that if I did that you two would be too busy shouting to listen to what I have to say. See, you two may not realize it, but your constant, pathetic bickering has caused the boy a great deal of distress. Now, under normal circumstances I suspect I would rather enjoy his suffering, but the truth is, well, I’ve grown quite fond of him. So I have taken it upon myself to teach you girls a lesson.” He sat up, patting Hinoka on the thigh. He smirked as she flinched from his touch.

Niles hopped off the table, absently dusting himself off. He looked around to admire his handiwork. Camilla was already struggling, with the rough gravel of the cave floor digging into her bare feet and making it difficult to keep her balance. Her generous breasts were bobbing in front of her chest, twitching with every movement of her bound arms. Hinoka was showing a valiant effort against her own bonds, and Niles paused to admire the way her flexing muscled rippled under her skin. 

As it was, the girls were already in fairly compromising positions, but for his plan to work they would need something that really pushed them to their limits. Fetching his last coil of rope, Niles set to work preparing the final stage of their predicament. Using a short stool, he attached one end of the rope to an anchor in the ceiling just behind Camilla. Stepping down, he passed the rope between the princess’ spread legs and back up to a pulley hanging from the ceiling. He gave his end a firm yank, driving the rough hemp deep between her folds and forcing her up onto the balls of her feet. She grimaced, and Niles regretted that he could not hear her voice her pain. 

For Hinoka, Niles guided the rope back down from the pulley in the ceiling to thread it through a second pulley attached to her spreader bar, before bringing it back up to a third pulley anchored to the ceiling aver Hinoka’s chest. He pulled his end down again, nodding in satisfaction as the redheaded princess was forced to hold her legs straight out from the table, a position that should quickly put strain on her thighs and abs. Camilla was already squirming in discomfort, and Hinoka was twitching nervously, unsure of Niles’ plans. Niles grinned. Yes, his idea was coming along perfectly. 

Holding his end of the rope in his teeth, Niles fished around in his pocket to pull out the final piece of his ensemble. Pulling it out, he set to work securing it to his end of the rope. When he was finished, a pair cruel-looking clover clamps dangled from the end, held fast by a tight knot around the middle of their sturdy connecting chain. 

Hinoka flinched as she felt a cold hand on her chest. “Hinoka, dear, you should prepare yourself,” Niles said, brushing his rough fingers over one of her nipples. Her face turned crimson and she shook with a mixture of stimulation and rage as he continued to play with her sensitive flesh, brushing and squeezing her modest, pert breasts and pinching her nipples until they hardened. She quivered in shame as she let out an involuntary, silent moan. It was so wrong, so why did it feel so good? His hands knew right where to touch to make her feel good, and her chest throbbed with pleasure. 

Sudden pain lanced through her as something cold and hard bit into her nipple. She let out a mute scream and thrashed in her bindings as a second wave of pain radiated from her other nipple. She reflexively jerked her legs back but only succeeded in causing herself more pain as the motion caused the clamps to pull on her tits even harder. It took all her strength of will to calm herself from her initial reaction and lift her legs again so that the pain was reduced to a dull throbbing.

“Well,” Niles said, chuckling, “That worked as intended.” He glanced over at Camilla. Hinoka’s sudden fit had affected her to, driving the rope between her legs even deeper into her crotch. She trembled from the sudden stimulation, struggling to stay on her toes. Her bound breasts bounced up and down as she fought to keep her balance.

“It looks like my work here is finished!” Niles said, clapping his hands together. “You two have fun with each other!” He called as he strode out of the cave. Just before leaving he grabbed an ornate staff leaning against the entrance. With a wave of his hand he banished the Silence spell he had cast on the girls. With that, he was gone.

==O==

The two girls suffered silently, unaware that the Silence spell had been lifted. Camilla had begun rubbing her blindfold against her arms in the hopes of sliding it off, but her arms were slick with sweat and she made little progress. As she worked she found herself awkwardly shifting her feet, trying to find some relief from the pointed stones digging into her soles. The spreader bar threw off her balance and she fell to her heels. She let out a squeal of pain as her crotch rope dug in even deeper, but her cry was overpowered by a shout from Hinoka.

“Hinoka? Hinoka darling, are you all right?” Camilla asked with concern, though she felt no small amount of relief at having her own voice back. 

“Yeah,” Hinoka gasped, managing to force her legs higher, “Yeah, I’m, I’m okay. That dastard put something on my… on my nipples.” She felt herself blush. The situation was humiliating enough, but having to describe it somehow made it even worse. “Some- ah! Some sort of clamp. Feels like they tighten when I try to put my legs down.” 

Camilla managed to get back onto her toes, relieving some of the pressure on her breasts and pussy. “Can you see anything?”

“Hah, uh, no I can’t. There’s some kind of strap over my eyes.” Hinoka’s legs were starting to burn, and she could feel her abs begin to tire as well. “You?”

“Blindfold. I think I can get it off though. Give me a minutet.” The girls lapsed back into silence as Camilla worked at her blindfold. Meanwhile Hinoka was fighting a losing battle. Her legs were beginning to shake from the stress, and she could feel her abdominal muscles burning. Lowering her legs by even an inch caused the pain in her breasts at multiply, and a second rope attached to her spreader bar prevented her from raising her legs to a more comfortable position. 

As Camilla worked, she could feel her legs begin to tire. Learning her lesson from last time, she dropped to her heels slowly so as to avoid aggravating her crotch rope. If she did it that way the pain was more bearable.

Hinoka yelped in pain. 

Startled, Camilla returned to her toes. “Darling, what’s wrong?” She asked in a worried tone.

“The rope- heh- it just tightened- ah- out of nowhere! J-just for a second. It’s back to bearable now.”

“Sorry, Darling,” Camilla said, finally managing to slide her blindfold off. “I, I think that may have been my fault. It looks like our predicament is a bit more complicated than it seemed.” She said, casting a critical eye over Niles’ handiwork.

“Complicated!? Complicated how?” Hinoka demanded. 

“Shh, shh, save your breath,” Camilla said. “Niles certainly put you in a cruel position. Those nipple clamps look positively nasty. I must say, I’m rather impressed how well you’re holding up. You have impressive inner strength.”

“Hah, well, brother always said- I was too stubborn- hah- for my own good. Kinda glad I didn’t listen. If I were in worse shape- huh- this would really- ah- really be unpleasant.” 

Camilla couldn’t help giggling. “That’s the spirit, Darling! Hah- must keep our spirits up!”

“Hah- what- huh- what about you?” 

Camilla eyed the rope trailing from her Pussy to Hinoka’s spreader bar. “Ah, nothing to worry about.”

“Liar-” Hinoka inhaled sharply as she felt her feet drop a bit. Camilla gasped as her crotch rope suddenly tightened against her pussy. “What was that?” Hinoka demanded. “Camilla, are you okay?”

“Just- just fine,” Camilla lied. She debated telling Hinoka how their predicaments were linked, but decided against it. Hinoka had enough trouble as it was, better just to encourage her. “Tell- tell you what. When we get out of this- hah- you and I will- we’ll go find Niles- heh- and throw him down the bottomless canyon.”

“Sounds- hah- sounds good. Just wait- heh- just wait till I get my hands on that dastard!” Hinoka gasped. She was shaking visibly, and her body had turned a bright shade of red with her exertions. A slick sheen of sweat had drenched her from head to toe, and her skin shone in the torch light. 

“W- ah- well, I should thank him- huh- for one thing!” Camilla said.

“Oh? Hah- What- what would that- huh- what would that be?”

Camilla grinned slyly. “The view! Really Darling, I never noticed how- heh- adorable you are! Would- you like to be my- heh- my retainer?” 

“W-what!?” Hinoka gasped, her blush deepening to a bright crimson. In her shock she lost control of her legs, causing both Camilla and herself to let out sudden gasps of pain. Slowly, shakily, she managed to regain control of her exhausted limbs. “What the h- hah- hell are you saying?”

“S- sorry, Darling,” Camilla said. “Just, just a little joke. Trying to- huh- distract you.”

“Oh- heh- maybe- ah- maybe try something else.” 

“I- I think you’re right.”

They lapsed into silence again. Camilla struggled to think of something, anything she could say to help Hinoka and herself through their situation. Her legs and arms shook with the stress of her position, and her breasts were throbbing in their tight bindings. Worse yet, unbeknownst to Hinoka, whenever she moved her legs the rope they shared would slide through Camilla’s pussy, stimulating her clit. With a supreme effort, Camilla pushed back the faint arousal the stimulation was causing. 

“Hey- Camilla?” Hinoka asked, breaking the silence. 

“Y- yes, Darling?” Camilla asked, glad for the distraction.

“Could you- could you tell me a story, of- of growing up with Corrin?”

Camilla was taken aback. That was about the last thing she had expected hear from Hinoka, the woman she considered her chief rival for her brother’s affections. “S- sure,” She said. Then she smiled to herself. Perhaps it would be a good idea after all. Corrin was a good boy, he deserved all the love he could get, from both his families. Besides, it would help pass the time.

“How about I tell you about the time he rescued an injured bird…”

==O==

A hooded figure watched from the shadows. He grinned to himself. The girls were finally getting past their idiotic rivalry. His plan was working perfectly. Satisfied, Niles returned to the cave entrance.


End file.
